Zion7
Zion7 is a well known member of the Christian Coalition of Countries. He has served in many roles within the CCC ranging from Director of Membership Compliance, to Vice Chancellor, to the now current Alliance Chaplain, being the first to hold 3 or more positions on the High Council of the Christian Coalition of Countries. Zion7 is also the most highly decorated member of the Military of the Christian Coalition of Countries. Notable positions #Minister of Defense- As Buzzboygt's Assistant Minister of Defense, and the soon to be Minister of Defense, Zion7 oversaw the great reform of the Military of the Christian Coalition of Countries. It revolutionized how the CCC Military operated and laid the foundation for how the Ministry of Defense works and operations today. Also during his first 2 terms, he lead the CCC out of the Karma War. In his 3rd term as Minister of Defense, Zion7 was involved with the Peace and Love train problems and helped to calm and sort things out before stepping down from office #Director of Communications- as an Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs and the CCC Director of Communications, Zion7 was the longest serving member in the role of Director of Communications, a part of the Internal Affairs of the Christian Coalition of Countries. He oversaw the creation of the Department of Communications forum, which houses multiple links and the now commonly used Chancellor's corner and the CCC Chapel. He is responsible for the cleaning up of the CCC forums, CCC Library, and updating many out of date official documents of the CCC. He also created the official seals of the CCC office holders, including the Director of Communications seal #CCC Alliance Chaplain-One of 3 members to hold the Alliance Chaplain position and the current incumbent, Zion7 is the CCC Alliance Chaplain, preceded by Ogden and slave2Jesus. He has made the Alliance Chaplain position a much more active position in the CCC and it's members. He created the Chapel forum, which is used for daily encouragement and soon to host bible studies and much more. History Zion7 joined the CCC in the summer of 2008. As a freshmen in the world of internet forums, he was at first inactive from his lack of understanding in how to navigate and work a online forum. However as his knowledge grew, he became a notable member of the CCC, and remember as one of the best Ministers of Defense, and being the "man of many hats" for the large amounts of positions he held within the Christian Coalition of Countries. Zion7 started off his career in the Military of the Christian Coalition of Countries. He served as one of the CCC Naval Advisers after Admin added the Navy to the game. He later became a Commander of a CCC chapel, and eventually the Assistant Minister of Defense and Director of Military Intelligence, under Buzzboygt. He helped to oversee the reform of the military and helped lead the CCC in the Karma War. During the middle of the Karma War, the Christian Coalition of Countries held their annual summer elections and Zion7 was elected the CCC Minister of Defense. He lead the CCC through the end of the Karma War and helped to finalize the reforms created. He was then reelected and served one addition term. Soon after his appointment as a Commander of one of the CCC military chapels (before the reform), Zion7 became the Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs/Director of Membership Compliance under the CCC Minister of Internal Affairs Mattheus. He helped to get the Mentor program, as it was back then, created and operational. He helped many members to get started in the CCC and registered on the CCC forums. Eventually in April of 2010, Zion7 was elected the Minister of Internal Affairs. He helped to set up trade circles, with the economically proficient The Foreign Division and helped to get the Christian Coalition of Countries to it's peak National Strength of the time period. After his term as Minister of Internal Affairs, Zion7 assumed the role of Director of Communications, which he still holds today. In July of 2010, Zion7 was reelected to Minister of Defense, become the only Minister of Defense to hold 3 terms and be elected non consecutively. However, with the increasing tension of the Peace and Love train event, he stepped down the position to get away from the high levels of stress in the government. It was his first break in CCC politics he assumed the role of CCC Commander and Director of Membership Compliance in 2008. In November of 2010, with the current Vice Chancellor keystroke unable to preform his duties because of a situation out of his control, Zion7 was appointed Acting Vice Chancellor. A few days later, Zion7 was appointed the full time Vice-Chancellor of the Christian Coalition of Countries. He served until the next election where Keystroke returned to the position. In April of 2011, after the Christian Coalition of Countries's annual spring elections, the Alliance Chaplain Slave2Jesus asked Zion7 to assume the role of Chaplain. Zion7 helped to become active in the Religious Discussion forums, creating the Bible study forums a few months earlier as the Director of Religious Education. He made the Chaplain position a much more active position and striving to help serve the members of the Christian Coalition of Countries. He generated the Chapel forum which is used for daily encouragement and Zion7 hopes to expand the use of the Chapel forum. Zion7 now currently serves as the Director of Communications and Alliance Chaplain happily in the Christian Coalition of Countries. Positions held within the Alliance #CCC Naval Adviser #Ambassador to The Foreign Division #Commander #Lt. Commander #Director of Military Training #Director of Military Intelligence #Director of Membership Compliance #Director of Religious Education #Director of Forums #Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs #Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs #Assistant Minister of Defense #Minister of Internal Affairs #Minister of Defense #Vice-Chancellor of the Christian Coalition of Countries #Current Director of Communications #Current CCC Alliance Chaplain Category:IndividualsCategory:Member of Christian Coalition of Countries